1974
1974 (MCMLXXIV) fue un año normal comenzado en martes y fue designado como: * Año 1 Tochtli o 1 Conejo, primer año del ciclo de 52 años de acuerdo con el calendario nahuatl-mexicano. * El Año del Tigre, según el horóscopo chino. * Año Mundial de la Población según la ONU. Acontecimientos Enero * 5 de enero: Carlos Andrés Pérez es Juramentado ante el Congreso de Venezuela como presidente de la Republica de Venezuela. * 6 de enero: en Reino Unido se implanta la semana laboral de tres días, a causa de la escasez energética provocada por la huelga en la minería. * 6 de enero: en México se inaugura el primer programa deportivo, DeporTV. * 10 de enero: en el mismo pozo, a 343, 342 y 0 metros de profundidad, en el área U10as del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:38 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas Pinedrops-Sloat-1, Pinedrops-Bayou-2 y Pinedrops-Tawny-3 (las tres de menos de 5 kt). Son las bombas n.º 812 a 814 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 13 de enero: en Houston (Texas) se celebra el Super Bowl VIII. * 15 de enero: en Brasil asciende al poder el general Ernesto Geisel. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en São Paulo (Brasil) se incendia el edificio Joelma causando 177 muertos y 293 heridos. Otras 11 personas mueren más tarde a consecuencia de las heridas sufridas. * 3 de febrero: en Costa Rica, Daniel Oduber, es elegido presidente. thumb|150px|[[Patty Hearst durante un atraco.]] * 4 de febrero: en Estados Unidos es secuestrada Patricia Hearst (nieta del magnate de la prensa estadounidense William Randolph Hearst) que se unirá a sus raptores. * 6 de febrero: la isla de Granada proclama su independencia. * 7 de febrero: Camilo José Cela retira su candidatura a la presidencia del Ateneo de Madrid. * 9 de febrero: Es inaugurado por el Presidente de Venezuela Rafael Caldera la institución educativa Ciclo Básico "Ramón Díaz Sánchez" hoy Unidad Educativa Nacional "Ramón Díaz Sánchez" en la localidad de Caricuao, Caracas. * 11 de febrero: los países occidentales celebran una conferencia sobre la energía en Washington en la que deciden la creación de la Agencia Internacional de la Energía. * 13 de febrero: en la Unión Soviética, el escritor ruso Alexander Solzhenitsin es expulsado del país. * 14 de febrero: en México se funda la Comisión Nacional de Rallies. * 21 de febrero: abandonan el canal de Suez los últimos soldados israelíes. * 21 de febrero: en Japón se publica por última vez el cómic diario Sazae-san (de la dibujante Machiko Hasegawa) en el Asahi Shimbun después de 28 años ininterrumpidos. * 22 de febrero: el gobierno pakistaní de Zulfikar Ali Bhutto reconoce a Bangladés. * 22 de febrero: Teleamazonas inició sus transmisiones siendo el primer canal ecuatoriano en iniciar las imágenes a color. * 24 de febrero: en Lahore, 36 países islámicos deciden otorgar ayuda a los países en vías de desarrollo. * 27 de febrero: en Isla de Margarita (Venezuela) es declarado parque nacional Las Tetas de María Guevara. * 28 de febrero: en la provincia de Córdoba (Argentina), el jefe de policía Antonio Navarro, depone al gobernador democrático Obregón Cano y al vicegobernador Atilio López. * 28 de febrero: se celebra la primera ronda de las elecciones del Reino Unido. Marzo * 3 de marzo: en un bosque cerca de París cae un avión DC-10 de Turkish Airlines que viajaba de París a Londres. Mueren las 346 personas a bordo. * 3 de marzo: Kjell Eugenio Laugerud García, es elegido nuevo presidente de Guatemala. * 4 de marzo: en Reino Unido, Edward Heath, dimite a su cargo de primer ministro. * 8 de marzo: en París (Francia) se inaugura el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. * 10 de marzo: en las Filipinas, aparece y se rinde Hiroo Onoda (soldado japonés escondido desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial). * 10 de marzo: varios hombres vestidos de civil ingresan en las oficinas del Comité de Familiares de Desaparecidos (en la Guatemala y asesinan a su director, Edmundo Guerra Theilheimer. * 11 de marzo: en Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Pérez toma posesión de su puesto como presidente electo. * 18 de marzo: en Golborne Colliery, cerca de Wigan (Lancashire), mueren diez mineros por una explosión de gas metano. * 15 de marzo: en Brasil, Ernesto Geisel toma posesión de su puesto como presidente electo. * 29 de marzo: la astronave estadounidense Mariner 10 realiza el primer sobrevuelo del planeta Mercurio. * 31 de marzo: las aerolíneas británicas BOAC y BEA se fusionan para formar British Airways. Abril * 1 de abril: Dunster entra dentro del distrito no metropolitano de West Somerset. * 2 de abril: en Dortmund, Alemania se inaugura el estadio Signal Iduna Park. * 2 de abril: en París (Francia) Muere el presidente Georges Pompidou. * 6 de abril: en Brighton (Inglaterra) el grupo pop ABBA vence en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión. * 10 de abril: en Israel renuncia la primera ministra Golda Meir. * 15 de abril: en San Francisco (California), miembros del Ejército de Liberación Simbionés roba una sucursal del Hibernia National Bank; participa Patricia Hearst, su víctima de secuestro. * 21 de abril: Alfonso López Michelsen, es elegido nuevo presidente de Colombia. * 25 de abril: en Portugal se desarrolla la Revolución de los Claveles (Revolução dos Cravos). Mayo * 1 de mayo: El presidente Juan Domingo Perón increpa duramente a militantes de la Juventud Peronista que coreaban consignas en contra de su gobierno y que tras la reacción del líder justicialista se retiran de la Plaza de Mayo * 4 de mayo: en Nepal, un grupo de alpinistas japonesas sube al monte Manaslu; son las primeras mujeres que trepan a uno de los ochomiles (montañas de más de 8000 metros). * 4 de mayo: en Spokane (Washington), abre la Feria Mundial Expo ’74. * 5 de mayo: Giscard d'Estaing gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presienciales francesas. * 7 de mayo: Willy Brandt dimite como canciller de Alemania. * 8 de mayo: Daniel Oduber asume la presidencia de Costa Rica. * 16 de mayo: Helmut Schmidt es elegido nuevo canciller de Alemania. * 16 de mayo: Joaquín Balaguer es reelegido presidente de la República Dominicana. * 18 de mayo: en India, en el marco del proyecto Buda sonriente, India detona su primera bomba atómica, siendo la sexta nación con poder nuclear. * 18 de mayo: en Konstantynów (Polonia) se inaugura una antena de radio que sería la estructura más alta construida por el hombre. Caerá el 8 de agosto de 1991. * 19 de mayo: Giscard d'Estaing gana la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales francesas. Junio * 12 de junio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) el presidente Juan Domingo Perón da su último discurso desde los balcones de la Casa Rosada y dimite a su cargo. * 13 de junio: en Alemania Federal se inaugura la Décima Edición del Mundial de fútbol Alemania 1974. * 16 de junio: Leonid Brézhnev gana las elecciones soviéticas en el Soviet Supremo. * 19 de junio: en Manila (Filipinas), Amparo Muñoz (Miss España 1973) es proclamada Miss Universo 1974. * 22 de junio: en Chicago (Estados Unidos) se abre al público la Willis Tower. * 30 de junio: en Atlanta (Georgia), Alberta Williams King (la madre del asesinado líder negro Martin Luther King 1929-1968) es asesinada durante un servicio religioso. Julio * 1 de julio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) fallece Juan Domingo Perón, ex presidente de Argentina. Es sucedido por su esposa, la vicepresidente ''Isabelita'' Martínez de Perón. Se convierte en la primera mujer jefe de estado de Sudamérica. * 1 de julio: Kjell Eugenio Laugerud García asume la presidencia de Guatemala. * 7 de julio: en Múnich (Alemania) se Clausura el mundial de fútbol y Alemania Federal es campeón por Segunda Vez de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1974 tras vencer 2-1 a la Selección de Holanda. * 15 de julio: en Estados Unidos, la presentadora de televisión Christine Chubbuck, se dispara en la cabeza con un revólver mientras presentaba su programa. Fallecería en el hospital catorce horas más tarde. * 15 de julio: en Chipre, Nikos Sampson dirige un golpe de estado contra el Presidente Makarios III, instaurando una dictadura. * 20 de julio: en Chipre, se realiza la Operación Atila, por parte del gobierno de Turquía, que ocupa el 38% de la isla, instaurando la República Turca del Norte de Chipre, que no es reconocida internacionalmente. * 23 de julio: en Chipre, Nikos Sampson dimite por presión internacional y por la invasión turca. * 31 de julio: en Buenos Aires, la banda terrorista de derecha Triple A (Alianza Anticomunista Argentina) asesina al intelectual y político Rodolfo Ortega Peña, de 37 años. Agosto * 2 de agosto: en España se inaugura el Parque de atracciones de Zaragoza. * 7 de agosto: Alfonso Michelsen asume la presidencia de Colombia. * 7 de agosto: en Nueva York, el acróbata francés Philippe Petit camina sobre una cuerda entre las Torres Gemelas del World Trade Center. thumb|300px|El presidente republicano Richard Nixon es echado de la Casa Blanca. * 9 de agosto: el presidente republicano Richard Nixon dimite a causa de los escándalos de corrupción, abuso de poder y espionaje a los demócratas conocido como Watergate. Le sucede en la presidencia el vicepresidente republicano Gerald Ford. * 14 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (102 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 hora local, Estados Unidos detona a 430 metros bajo tierra su bomba atómica Puye, de 8 kilotones. Es la bomba n.º 825 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 30 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 7:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 655 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica n.º 826, ''Portmanteau'', de 160 kt. Septiembre En Teherán (Irán) comienzan los VII Juegos Asiáticos. * 1 de septiembre: en Nicaragua, Anastasio Somoza es relegido presidente. * 10 de septiembre: Guinea Bissau se independiza de Portugal. * 16 de septiembre: en Teherán (Irán) culminan los VII Juegos Asiáticos. * 14-24 de septiembre: el Huracán Fifi arrasa México y Centroamérica. Octubre * 3 de octubre: en Lima (capital del Perú) ocurre un violento sismo de 7,6 grados. * 10 de octubre: se celebra la segunda ronda de las elecciones del Reino Unido. * 13 de octubre: en España, el Congreso de Suresnes, elige a Felipe González como Secretario General del PSOE. * 26 de octubre: en el aeropuerto El Dorado, Bogotá Colombia aterriza el Concorde por primera vez. * 28 de octubre: a 404 metros bajo tierra, en el área U12n.09 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 831: Hybla Fair, de menos de 20 kt. * 30 de octubre: Muhammed Ali recupera el título mundial de los pesos pesados ante George Foreman. Noviembre * 13 de noviembre: en Amityville Nueva York (Estados Unidos), Ronald DeFeo asesina a todos los miembros de su familia. * 15 de noviembre: España pone en órbita el Intasat, primer satélite artificial de ese país. * 16 de noviembre: en Arecibo (Puerto Rico), se celebra la remodelación del radiotelescopio de Arecibo enviando un mensaje de radio hacia el cúmulo de Hércules. * 21 de noviembre: en Birmingham (Inglaterra), los Birmingham Six hacen estallar dos pubs. Mueren 21 personas. El grupo será sentenciado a cadena perpetua. thumb|[[Lucy (fósil humano)|Lucy, una Australopithecus afarensis adulta de 3,2 millones de años de antigüedad, descubierta en Etiopía en 1974.]] * 24 de noviembre: en la depresión de Afar del Gran Valle del Rift (Etiopía), el paleoantropólogo estadounidense Donald Johanson (1943-) descubre los restos fósiles de Lucy, una mujer adulta de 20 años de edad y un metro de estatura de la especie Australopithecus afarensis, de 3,2 millones de años. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: el vuelo TWA 514 (un Boeing 727) cae a 40 km al noroeste del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles debido al mal tiempo. Mueren las 92 personas que iban a bordo. * 1 de diciembre: Anastasio Somoza, asume la presidencia de Nicaragua por segunda vez. * 7 de diciembre: * 19 de diciembre: en el Castillo de Dublín (Irlanda) Cearbhall Ó Dálaigh se convierte en el quinto presidente de ese país. * 19 de diciembre: Nelson Rockefeller es elegido como vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos. * 23 de diciembre: en Melbourne (Australia), la policía arresta al exprimer ministro británico John Stonehouse, que fingió su ahogamiento en Florida (Estados Unidos). * 24 a 25 de diciembre: en Australia, la ciudad de Darwin es destruida por el huracán Tracy. Acontecimientos (sin fecha) * La población mundial alcanza los 4000 millones de personas. * El psicólogo Stanley Milgram (de la Universidad de Yale) publica su libro Obedience to authority; an experimental view, donde describe su experimento. * En Alemania, la empresa Volkswagen estrena su modelo Golf, que remplaza al Escarabajo Volkswagen. Nacimientos Enero * 3 de enero: Alessandro Petacchi, ciclista italiano. * 6 de enero: Nicole DeHuff, actriz estadounidense (f. 2005). * 6 de enero: Tiaré Scanda, actriz mexicana. * 7 de enero: Julen Guerrero, futbolista español. * 9 de enero: Sávio Bortolini, futbolista brasileño. * 9 de enero: Jesulín de Ubrique, torero español. * 10 de enero: Hrithik Roshan, actor indio de Bollywood. * 11 de enero: Jens Nowotny, futbolista alemán. * 12 de enero: Claudia Conserva, presentadora chilena de televisión. * 12 de enero: Melanie Chisholm, cantante británica. * 16 de enero: Kate Moss, modelo británica. * 16 de enero: Mattias Jonson, futbolista sueco. * 18 de enero: Christian Burns, cantante británico. * 18 de enero: Gustavo Kupinski, guitarrista argentino (f. 2011). * 19 de enero: Jaime Moreno, futbolista boliviano. * 20 de enero: Neru, futbolista español. * 21 de enero: Malena Alterio, actriz española * 23 de enero: Tiffani Thiessen, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de enero: César Cruchaga, futbolista español. * 27 de enero: Andrei Pavel, tenista rumano. * 28 de enero: Tony Delk, baloncestista estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Óscar Henríquez, beisbolista venezolano. * 28 de enero: Florencia Ferret, actriz mexicana de cine, teatro y televisión. * 29 de enero: Mălina Olinescu, cantante rumana de música pop (f. 2011). * 30 de enero: Christian Bale, actor británico. * 30 de enero: Charlie Zaa, cantante colombiano de boleros. Febrero * 1 de febrero: David Meca, nadador español. * 6 de febrero: Alan Reale, músico, compositor, docente y productor musical chileno. * 7 de febrero: J Dilla (Jay Dee), productor estadounidense de hip-hop (f. 2006). * 7 de febrero: Steve Nash, jugador canadiense de baloncesto. thumb|120px|Seth Green. * 8 de febrero: Seth Green, actor estadounidense. * 8 de febrero: Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, disc yóquey francés. * 8 de febrero: Ulises de la Cruz, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 9 de febrero: Jordi Cruyff, futbolista neerlandés. * 10 de febrero: Ivri Lider, cantante israelí. * 10 de febrero: Elizabeth Banks, actriz estadounidense. * 13 de febrero: Ana Patricia Rojo, actriz mexicana. * 13 de febrero: Robbie Williams, cantante británico, del grupo Take That. * 13 de febrero: Abraham Ramos, actor mexicano. * 14 de febrero: Filippa Giordano, cantante italiana. * 15 de febrero: Alberto Marcos Rey, futbolista español. * 15 de febrero: Gina Lynn, actriz porno estadounidense. * 15 de febrero: Tomi Putaansuu, cantante finlandés, de la banda Lordi). * 15 de febrero: Ugueth Urbina, beisbolista venezolano. * 15 de febrero: Alexander Wurz, piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1. * 22 de febrero: James Blunt, cantante británico. * 25 de febrero: Maki Soler, actriz de televisión y modelo argentina. * 25 de febrero: Gabriela Platas, actriz mexicana. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Mark-Paul Gosselaar, actor estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: Ada Colau, activista y política española. * 4 de marzo: Karol Kučera, tenista eslovaca. * 4 de marzo: Ariel Ortega, futbolista argentino. * 4 de marzo: Mladen Krstajić, futbolista serbio. * 5 de marzo: Eva Mendes, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de marzo: Anthony Carelli, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Carlos Baute, cantante venezolano. * 9 de marzo: Ismael Serrano, cantautor español. * 10 de marzo: Keren Ann, cantante neerlandesa. * 10 de marzo: Cristián de la Fuente, actor y productor chileno. * 11 de marzo: Bobby Abreu, beisbolista venezolano. * 12 de marzo: Hekiru Shiina, seiyū y cantante japonesa. * 12 de marzo: Scarlet Ortiz, actriz venezolana. * 13 de marzo: Thomas Enqvist, tenista sueco. * 15 de marzo: Percy Montgomery, rugbista sudafricano. * 17 de marzo: Paty Díaz, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 19 de marzo: Vida Guerra, actriz y modelo cubana. * 20 de marzo: Daniela Sarfati, actriz peruana. * 22 de marzo: Marcus Camby, baloncestista estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Alyson Hannigan, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de marzo: Lark Voorhies, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Gaizka Mendieta, futbolista español. * 29 de marzo: Marc Gené, piloto de Fórmula 1 español. * 30 de marzo: Tomislav Butina, futbolista croata. * 31 de marzo: Stefan Olsdal, bajista sueco, de la banda Placebo. Abril * 1 de abril: Richard Christy, guionista de radio y músico estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Adithya, actor indio. * 6 de abril: Robert Kovač, futbolista alemán nacionalizado croata. * 6 de abril: Carla Peterson, actriz argentina. * 8 de abril: Chris Kyle, francotirador y militar estadounidense (f. 2013). * 9 de abril: Jenna Jameson, actriz porno estadounidense. * 11 de abril: Àlex Corretja, tenista español. * 11 de abril: Tricia Helfer, actriz y modelo canadense. * 12 de abril: Slava Mogutin, fotógrafo y artista multimedia ruso exiliado en Estados Unidos. * 12 de abril: Marley Shelton, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de abril: Silvinho, futbolista brasileño. * 15 de abril: Danny Pino, actor estadounidense. * 16 de abril: Fabián Robles, actor mexicano. * 17 de abril: Mikael Åkerfeldt, músico sueco, de la banda Opeth. * 17 de abril: Victoria Beckham, cantante británica. * 18 de abril: Millie Corretjer, cantante puertorriqueña. * 18 de abril: Rebeca Rus, escritora española. * 18 de abril: Mark Tremonti, guitarrista de rock estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Shavo Odadjian, bajista armenio, de la banda System of a Down. * 24 de abril: Barry Stock, guitarrista canadiense, de la banda Three Days Grace * 25 de abril: Ivonne Montero, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 28 de abril: Penélope Cruz, actriz española. * 29 de abril: Igor Jauregi, futbolista español. * 30 de abril: Jan, actor, conductor de televisión y cantante mexicano. Mayo * 3 de mayo: Fernando Morillo, escritor español. * 4 de mayo: Miguel Cairo, beisbolista venezolano. * 8 de mayo: Carolina Urrejola, periodista chilena. * 10 de mayo: A-Plus, rapero estadounidense, de la banda Souls of Mischief. * 10 de mayo: Sylvain Wiltord, futbolista francés. * 16 de mayo: Laura Pausini, cantante italiana. * 17 de mayo: Andrea Corr, cantante irlandesa, de la banda The Corrs. * 17 de mayo: Wiki González, beisbolista venezolano. * 17 de mayo: Damiano Tommasi, futbolista italiano. * 17 de mayo: Eddie Lewis, futbolista estadounidense. * 19 de mayo: Emma Shapplin, soprano francesa. * 21 de mayo: Eduardo Verástegui, actor y modelo mexicano. * 22 de mayo: Eva Cadena, política mexicana. * 23 de mayo: Mónica Naranjo, cantante española. * 23 de mayo: Jewel, cantautora estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Kevin Hartman, futbolista estadounidense. * 28 de mayo: Hans-Jörg Butt, futbolista alemán. * 29 de mayo: Gabriela Vergara, actriz, modelo y presentadora de televisión venezolana. * 29 de mayo: Steve Cardenas actor estadounidense * 30 de mayo: Andry Rajoelina, ex-presidente de Madagascar. Junio thumb|120px|Alanis Morissette. * 1 de junio: Alanis Morissette, cantante y música canadiense de rock. * 1 de junio: Michael Rasmussen, ciclista danés. * 2 de junio: Gata Kamsky, ajedrecista soviético, nacionalizado estadounidense. * 3 de junio: Serhiy Rebrov, futbolista ucraniano. * 6 de junio: Rolando Fonseca, futbolista costarricense. * 7 de junio: Mahesh Bhupathi, tenista indio. * 10 de junio: Simon Elliott, futbolista neozelandés. * 12 de junio: Hideki Matsui, beisbolista japonés. * 12 de junio: Jason Mewes, actor estadounidense. * 14 de junio: Steve Ralston, futbolista estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Zitlali Gurría, Chef Mexicana. * 18 de junio: Carlos Méndez, beisbolista venezolano. * 22 de junio: Donald Faison, actor estadouniden * 25 de junio: Lauren Faust, animadora estadounidense. * 26 de junio: Derek Jeter, beisbolista estadounidense. Julio * 2 de julio: Rocky Gray, músico estadounidense. * 4 de julio: Gackt, cantante japonés. * 6 de julio: Zé Roberto, futbolista brasileño. * 6 de julio: Estíbaliz Espinosa, escritora española. * 8 de julio: Dragoslav Jevrić, futbolista montenegrino. * 11 de julio: André Ooijer, futbolista neerlandés. * 12 de julio: Olivier Adam, escritor francés. * 12 de julio: Gregory Helms, luchador estadounidense. * 12 de julio: Sharon den Adel, cantante neerlandesa, de la banda Within Temptation. * 13 de julio: Jarno Trulli, piloto italiano de Fórmula 1. * 14 de julio: Alberto Hevia, piloto español de rallis. * 17 de julio: Claudio López, exfutbolista argentino. * 19 de julio: Malcolm O'Kelly, rugbista irlandés. * 19 de julio: Noel Schajris, cantante y compositor argentino. * 22 de julio: Franka Potente, actriz alemana. * 25 de julio: Lauren Faust, animadora estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Anaís (Ana Isabel Salazar), actriz mexicana. * 28 de julio: Sandra Shields, actriz pornográfica eslovaca. * 28 de julio: Alexis Tsipras, político griego. * 30 de julio: Hilary Swank, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de julio: Eduardo Tuzzio, futbolista argentino. * 31 de julio: Emilia Fox, actriz británica. Agosto * 1 de agosto: Dennis Lawrence, futbolista trinitense. * 2 de agosto: Angie Cepeda, actriz colombiana. * 4 de agosto: [[Kili González|Cristian Kily González]], futbolista argentino. * 5 de agosto: Julio César Enciso, futbolista paraguayo. * 5 de agosto: Kajol, actriz india. * 7 de agosto: Blanca Lewin, actriz chilena. * 9 de agosto: Derek Fisher, baloncestista estadounidense. * 10 de agosto: Luis Marín Murillo, futbolista costarricense. * 11 de agosto: Kira Kener, actriz porno estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Ai Nagano, actriz de voz japonesa. * 15 de agosto: Natasha Henstridge, actriz y modelo canadiense. * 16 de agosto: Iván Hurtado, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 16 de agosto: Joaquín Reyes, actor español. * 16 de agosto: Tomasz Frankowski, futbolista polaco. * 16 de agosto: Krisztina Egerszegi, nadadora olímpica húngara. thumbnail|120px|[[Amy Adams en 2013.]] * 20 de agosto: Amy Adams, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Szabolcs Sáfár, futbolista húngaro. * 20 de agosto: Maxim Vengerov, violinista ruso. * 21 de agosto: Alberto Caballero, guionista y productor de televisión español. * 22 de agosto: Luz Elena González, actriz mexicana. * 22 de agosto: Agustín Pichot, rugbista argentino. * 23 de agosto: Alejandro Freire, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de agosto: Pablo Montero, actor y cantante mexicano. * 23 de agosto: Ray Park, artista marcial y actor escocés. * 25 de agosto: Eric Millegan, actor estadounidense. * 26 de agosto: Txomin Nagore, futbolista español. * 27 de agosto: Fabiola Colmenares, modelo, actriz, presentadora y política venezolana. * 29 de agosto: Denis Caniza, ex-futbolista y entrenador paraguayo. * 31 de agosto: Andrei Medvedev, tenista ucraniano. * 31 de agosto: Zeta, Vocalista de Mägo de Oz. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Jhonen Vasquez, dibujante de cómics estadounidense. * 2 de septiembre: Juan Carlos Vargas, actor y productor colombiano. * 4 de septiembre: Carmit Bachar, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Pussycat Dolls. * 4 de septiembre: Nona Gaye, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de septiembre: Romina Yan,actriz, bailarina, cantante y conductora argentina (f. 2010). * 6 de septiembre: Tim Henman, tenista británico. * 6 de septiembre: Nina Persson, vocalista del grupo sueco, de la banda The Cardigans. * 10 de septiembre: Serena Amato, regatista argentina. * 10 de septiembre: Mirko Filipović, luchador croata. * 10 de septiembre: Ryan Phillippe, actor estadounidense. * 12 de septiembre: Nuno Valente, futbolista portugués. * 13 de septiembre: Mauricio Mejía (actor colombiano), actor colombiano. * 14 de septiembre: Catalina Olcay, actriz chilena. * 14 de septiembre: Hicham El Guerrouj, atleta marroquí. * 17 de septiembre: Rasheed Wallace, baloncestista estadounidense. * 17 de septiembre: Austin St. John actor estadounidense * 18 de septiembre: Sol Campbell, futbolista británico. * 18 de septiembre: Xzibit, rapero y actor estadounidense. * 19 de septiembre: Victoria Silvstedt, modelo, actriz, cantante, presentadora de televisión y símbolo sexual sueca. * 21 de septiembre: Diego Martín, actor español. * 23 de septiembre: Matt Hardy, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 23 de septiembre: Félix Mantilla, tenista español. * 27 de septiembre: Paola Toyos, actriz mexicana. * 29 de septiembre: Gregorio Lavilla, piloto de motociclismo español. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Nach (Ignacio Fornés), rapero y poeta español. * 4 de octubre: Paco León, cómico y actor español. * 4 de octubre: Gonzalo Aloras, músico argentino. * 6 de octubre: Walter Centeno, futbolista costarricense. * 11 de octubre: Héctor Berenguel, futbolista español. * 23 de octubre: Sander Westerveld, futbolista neerlandés. * 24 de octubre: Catherine Sutherland, actriz australiana. * 28 de octubre: Joaquín Phoenix, actor puertorriqueño-estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Albert Nađ, futbolista serbio. * 29 de octubre: R. A. Dickey, beisbolista estadounidense. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: Nelly (Cornell Haynes, Jr.), rapero estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Mick Thomson, guitarrista estadounidense. * 4 de noviembre: Cedric Bixler-Zavala, cantante y letrista estadounidense. * 5 de noviembre: Ryan Adams, cantautor estadounidense. * 5 de noviembre: Dado Pršo, futbolista croata. * 5 de noviembre: Angela Gossow, cantante alemana, ex miembro de la banda Arch Enemy. * 5 de noviembre: Jerry Stackhouse, baloncestista estadounidense. * 7 de noviembre: Florencia Peña, actriz, humorista y conductora argentina. * 8 de noviembre: Masashi Kishimoto, dibujante de manga japonés. * 8 de noviembre: Seishi Kishimoto, dibujante de manga japonés. * 9 de noviembre: Alessandro Del Piero, futbolista italiano. * 9 de noviembre: Verónica Butler (Verónica Valenzuela Cordero), escritora española. * 11 de noviembre: Leonardo DiCaprio, actor estadounidense. * 11 de noviembre: Raghu Dixit, compositor de música para cine y cantautor indio. * 11 de noviembre: Static Major, cantante estadounidense (f. 2008). * 14 de noviembre: Adam Walsh, niño estadounidense víctima de asesinato (f. 1981). * 15 de noviembre: Chad Kroeger, cantante canadiense de la banda Nickelback. * 16 de noviembre: Paul Scholes, futbolista británico. * 17 de noviembre: Zharick León, modelo y actriz colombiana. * 19 de noviembre: Iván Sánchez, actor y modelo español. * 24 de noviembre: Aylín Mujica, actriz, presentadora, modelo, bailarina de ballet y cantante cubana. * 26 de noviembre: Omar Chaparro, humorista, cantante, actor y presentador mexicano. * 26 de noviembre: José Miguel Viñuela, conductor de radio y televisión chileno. * 28 de noviembre: Apl.de.ap (Allan Pineda Lindo), cantante filipino de la banda Black Eyed Peas. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Costinha, futbolista portugués. * 1 de diciembre: Érica Rivas, actriz y comediante argentina. * 3 de diciembre: Mónika Sánchez, actriz mexicana. * 8 de diciembre: Cristian Castro, cantante mexicano. * 8 de diciembre: Maya Mishalska, actriz mexicana. * 9 de diciembre: Nacho Vegas, músico asturiano. * 10 de diciembre: Meg White, baterista estadounidense, de la banda The White Stripes. * 11 de diciembre: Rey Mysterio, luchador profesional mexicano. * 13 de diciembre: Nick McCarthy, guitarrista británico, de la banda Franz Ferdinand. * 18 de diciembre: Kari Byron, presentadora estadounidense de televisión. * 18 de diciembre: Euroboy, músico noruego de la banda Turbonegro. * 19 de diciembre: Jake Plummer, futbolista estadounidense. * 20 de diciembre: Esperanza Pedreño, actriz española. * 20 de diciembre: Raúl Gañán, futbolista español. * 22 de diciembre: Dani García Lara, futbolista español. * 24 de diciembre: Cristina Umaña, actriz colombiana. * 24 de diciembre: Marcelo Salas, futbolista chileno. * 27 de diciembre: Masi Oka, actor estadounidense de origen japonés. * 30 de diciembre: Susana Torres (actriz), actriz y cantante colombiana. * 30 de diciembre: Maria Esteve, actriz española. Fallecimientos Fallecimientos (enero-junio) * 6 de enero: David Alfaro Siqueiros (77 años), pintor mexicano (n. 1896). * 26 de enero: Julius Patzak, tenor austriaco (n. 1898). * 27 de enero: Georgios Grivas, coronel griego-chipriota (n. 1898). * 31 de enero: Samuel Goldwyn, productor de Hollywood polaco (n. 1879). * 2 de febrero: Jean Absil, músico y compositor belga (n. 1893). * 2 de febrero: [[James "Jimmy" Kantor|James Jimmy Kantor]] (46), abogado sudafricano, víctima del apartheid (n. 1927). * 2 de febrero: Imre Lakatos, matemático y filósofo húngaro (n. 1922). * 4 de febrero: Satyendra Nath Bose, matemático y físico indio (n. 1894). * 11 de febrero: Anna Q. Nilsson, actriz sueca (n. 1888). * 15 de febrero: Kurt Atterberg, compositor sueco (n. 1887). * 16 de febrero: Manuel A. Odría (77), presidente del Perú (n. 1896). * 2 de marzo: Salvador Puig Antich (25), anarquista español (n. 1948). * 4 de marzo: Adolph Gottlieb, pintor expresionista abstracto estadounidense (n. 1903). * 9 de marzo: Earl Wilbur Sutherland Jr., fisiólogo estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina o Fisiología (n. 1915). * 22 de marzo: Peter Revson, piloto estadounidense de carreras (n. 1939). * 2 de abril: Georges Pompidou (62), político francés (n. 1911). * 5 de abril: A. Y. Jackson, pintor canadense (n. 1882). * 19 de abril: Ayub Khan, pakistaní presidente (n. 1907). * 24 de abril: Bud Abbott (76), actor estadounidense (n. 1897). * 25 de abril: Franz Jonas, presidente de Austria (n. 1899). * 30 de abril: Agnes Moorehead, actriz estadounidense (n. 1900). thumb|150px|Duke Ellington. * 24 de mayo: Duke Ellington (75), músico estadounidense de jazz (n. 1899). * 25 de mayo: Arturo Jauretche (72), escritor y político argentino (n. 1901). * 2 de junio: Sara Gómez (31), cineasta y feminista cubana de raza negra (n. 1942). * 9 de junio: Miguel Ángel Asturias, escritor guatemalteco, premio Nobel de Literatura (n. 1890). * 11 de junio: Julius Evola (76), pensador y político italiano (n. 1898). * 18 de junio: Gueorgui Zhúkov (77), militar soviético (n. 1896). * 22 de junio: Darius Milhaud, compositor francés (n. 1892). Fallecimientos (julio-diciembre) thumb|130px|Juan Domingo Perón. * 1 de julio: Juan Domingo Perón, político, militar y presidente argentino entre 1946 y 1955 y entre 1973 y 1974 (n. 1895). * 9 de julio: Earl Warren, político estadounidense (n. 1891). * 11 de julio: Pär Lagerkvist, escritor sueco, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1951 (n. 1891). * 15 de julio: Christine Chubbuck, periodista estadounidense (n. 1944). * 21 de julio: Mario Carniello, músico italiano (n. 1932). * 24 de julio: James Chadwick, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1935 (n. 1891). * 29 de julio: Erich Kästner, escritor alemán (n. 1899). * 31 de julio: Rodolfo Ortega Peña (37), intelectual y político argentino; asesinado (n. 1936). * 6 de agosto: Gene Ammons, saxofonista estadounidense de jazz (n. 1925). * 9 de agosto: Else Alfelt, pintora danesa (n. 1910). * 26 de agosto: Charles Lindbergh, aviador estadounidense (n. 1902). * 3 de septiembre: Harry Partch (73), compositor estadounidense (n. 1901). * 8 de septiembre: Wolfgang Windgassen (60), tenor alemán (n. 1914). * 15 de septiembre: Luis Alberto del Paraná (48), cantautor paraguayo. * 27 de septiembre: Silvio Frondizi, abogado e intelectual comunista argentino, asesinado por la Triple A. * 30 de septiembre: Carlos Prats, general chileno, mandado a asesinar en Buenos Aires en el gobierno de Augusto Pinochet (n. 1915). * 4 de octubre: Anne Sexton, poetisa y escritora estadounidense, suicidada (n. 1928). * 5 de octubre: Miguel Enríquez (30), médico y político chileno (n. 1944). * 6 de octubre: Helmuth Koinigg (25), piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1 (n. 1948). thumb|150px|Tumba de Oskar Schindler. * 9 de octubre: Oskar Schindler (66), empresario alemán (n. 1908). * 13 de octubre: Josef Krips (72), director de orquesta y músico austriaco (n. 1902). * 13 de octubre: Ed Sullivan, presentador estadounidense de televisión (n. 1901). * 23 de octubre: Menyhért Lengyel, escritor y guionista húngaro (n. 1880). * 24 de octubre: David Óistraj (66), violinista soviético (n. 1908). * 27 de octubre: C. P. Ramanuyán (36), matemático indio, suicidado (n. 1938). * 9 de noviembre: Egon Wellesz (89), compositor austriaco (n. 1885). * 10 de noviembre: Wolfgang Schadewaldt, filólogo alemán (n. 1900). * 11 de noviembre: Alfonso Leng, compositor chileno (n. 1894). * 13 de noviembre: Vittorio de Sica (73), actor y director de cine italiano (n. 1901). * 16 de noviembre: Walter Meissner (91), físico alemán (n. 1882). * 18 de noviembre: Hans Moser (73), domador de caballos y jinete suizo, campeón olímpico en 1948 (n. 1901). * 21 de noviembre: Frank Martin (84), compositor suizo (n. 1890). * 24 de noviembre: Nick Drake, músico británico (n. 1948). * 20 de diciembre: André Jolivet, compositor francés (n. 1905). * 26 de diciembre: Farid al-Atrash, compositor, cantante y actor árabe (n. 1915). * 26 de diciembre: Ahmad Ismail Ali (57), militar egipcio (n. 1917). * 26 de diciembre: Jack Benny, comediante estadounidense (n. 1894). * 27 de diciembre: Vladimir Fock, físico ruso (n. 1898). Arte y literatura Premio Planeta * Ganador: Icaria, Icaria... de Xavier Benguerel. * Finalista: Gran café de Pedro de Lorenzo. Premio Nadal * Luis Gasulla por Culminación de Montoya. Premio Pulitzer * Novela: desierto. * Poesía: Robert Lowell por El delfín. Premio John W. Campbell Memorial * Cita con Rama de Arthur C. Clarke y Malevil de Robert Merle Ciencia y tecnología * Como una parte del proyecto SETI se envía desde el radiotelescopio de Arecibo un mensaje en busca de vida inteligente. Medalla Fields * Enrico Bombieri (Universidad de Pisa). * David Bryant Mumford (Universidad de Harvard). Deporte Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo: se celebra la XIª edición en Roma, . * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta: se celebra la Vª edición en Gotemburgo, . Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: :* Campeonato de pilotos: :# Emerson Fittipaldi. :# Clay Regazzoni. :# Jody Scheckter. :* Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari. :# McLaren-Ford. :# Tyrrell-Ford. * '''Campeonato Mundial de Rally: ** Campeonato de Constructores: :# Lancia. :# Fiat. :# Ford. Baloncesto thumb|150px|Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. * Copa de Europa: Real Madrid. * NBA: ** Playoffs: Boston Celtics. ** ''MVP de la Temporada: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. ** Rookie del Año: Ernie DiGregorio. ** Entrenador del Año: Ray Scott. * Copa Korac: Forst Cantú. * Liga ACB: Real Madrid. * Copa del Generalísimo: Real Madrid. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: VFL Gummersbach. * División de Honor: BM Granollers. Béisbol * Juego de la Estrellas: Liga Nacional. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: # Eddy Merckx. # Raymond Poulidor. # 20px|border Vicente López-Carril. * Vuelta ciclista a España: # 20px|border José Manuel Fuente. # Joaquim Agostinho. # 20px|border Miguel María Lasa. * Giro de Italia: # Eddy Merckx. # Gianbattista Baronchelli. # Felice Gimondi. * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta :20px Eddy Merckx. :20px Raymond Poulidor. :20px Mariano Martínez. * Milán-San Remo: Felice Gimondi. * Tour de Flandes: Cees Bal. * París-Roubaix: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Amstel Gold Race: Gerrie Knetemann. * Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Georges Pintens. * Campeonato de Zúrich: Walter Godefroot. * París-Tours: Francesco Moser. * Giro de Lombardía: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Burdeos-París: Herman Van Springel. * Critérium Nacional: Bernard Thévenet. * Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Walter Godefroot. * Dauphiné Libéré: Alain Santy. * Subida a Montjuic: Eddy Merckx. * Flecha Valona: Frans Verbeeck. * Gran Premio Navarra: 20px|border Miguel María Lasa. * Clásica de Amorebieta: 20px|border Andrés Oliva. * Gante-Wevelgem: Barry Groot Hoban. * Gran Premio de Plouay: Raymond Martin. * Gran Premio de las Naciones: Roy Schuiten. * Midi Libre: Jean-Pierre Danguillaume. * Milán-Turín: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Omloop Het Volk: Joseph Bruyere. * París-Niza: Joop Zoetemelk. * Semana Catalana: Joop Zoetemelk. * Subida a Arrate: 20px|border Pedro Torres. * Tirreno-Adriático: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Tour de Romandía: Joop Zoetemelk. * Volta a Cataluña: Bernard Thévenet. * Vuelta a Aragón: 20px|border Javier Elorriaga. * Vuelta a Asturias: 20px|border Juan Manuel Santiesteban. * Vuelta a La Rioja: 20px|border Jesús Manzaneque. * Vuelta al País Vasco: 20px|border Miguel María Lasa. * Vuelta Ciclista del Uruguay: Ruben Messones. Fútbol Noticias * 17 de febrero : Una avalancha en un partido en el Cairo, deja 49 muertos. * 6 de octubre: el Club Atlético Banfield vence por 13 a 1 a Puerto Comercial de Bahía Blanca, esto quedó registrado como la mayor goleada de la historia del fútbol argentino. Campeonatos por selecciones * Copa Mundial de Fútbol en Alemania Federal: :20px Alemania Federal. :20px Países Bajos. :20px Polonia. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Intercontinental: 20px|border Atlético de Madrid. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: CSD Municipal. * Copa Libertadores de América: Independiente. * Copa de Europa: Bayern de Múnich. * Copa de la UEFA: Feyenoord Rotterdam. * Supercopa de Europa: No se disputó. Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Torneo Metropolitano: 20px|border Newell's Old Boys. ** Torneo Nacional: 20px|border San Lorenzo. ** Primera B: 20px|border Temperley. * Alemania: ** 1. Bundesliga: Bayern de Múnich. * Brasil: ** Serie A: 20px|border Vasco da Gama. * Chile: ** Primera División de Chile: 20px Huachipato. * Colombia: ** Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: 20px Club Deportivo Cali. * Costa Rica: ** Primera División: 20px Deportivo Saprissa. * Ecuador: ** Serie A: 20px|border Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito. * España: ** Primera División: FC Barcelona. ** Segunda División: 20px|border Betis. ** Copa del Generalísimo: Real Madrid. * Francia: ** Ligue 1: 20px|border Saint-Étienne. * Inglaterra: ** First Division: 20px|border Leeds United F.C.. * Italia: ** Serie A: Lazio. * México: ** Primera División: 20px Cruz Azul. * Países Bajos: ** Eredivisie: 20px|border Feyenoord. * Paraguay: ** Primera División: 20px|border Cerro Porteño. * Perú: ** Liga Peruana de Fútbol: 20px|border Universitario de Deportes. * Uruguay: ** Primera División: 20px Peñarol. * Venezuela: ** Primera División: 20px Deportivo Galicia. Trofeos * Bota de Oro: Héctor Yazalde. * Balón de Oro africano: 20px|border Paul Moukila. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: Miami Dolphins. Golf * US Open: Hale Irwin. * Masters de Augusta: Gary Player. * British Open: Gary Player. * Campeonato de la PGA: Lee Trevino. Motociclismo * 500cc: Phil Read. * 350cc: Giacomo Agostini. * 250cc: Walter Villa. * 125cc: Kent Andersson. * 50cc: Henk Van Kessel. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Jimmy Connors y Evonne Goolagong. * Roland Garros: Björn Borg y Chris Evert. * Wimbledon: Jimmy Connors y Chris Evert. * Abierto de los Estados Unidos: Jimmy Connors y Billie Jean King. * WTA Tour Championships: Evonne Goolagong. * Tennis Masters Cup: Guillermo Vilas. * Copa Davis: Sudáfrica. * Copa Federación: . Cine Estrenos * 7 de febrero: Sillas de montar calientes, de Mel Brooks. * 5 de marzo: Todos nos llamamos Alí, de Rainer Werner Fassbinder. * 7 de abril: La conversación, de Francis Ford Coppola. * 23 de mayo: Un botín de 500.000 dólares, de Michael Cimino. * 20 de junio: ''Chinatown'', de Roman Polański. * Junio: Ankur, de Shyam Benegal. * 9 de julio: Estrella oscura, de John Carpenter. * 12 de agosto: Harry y Tonto, de Paul Mazursky. * 20 de septiembre: Una mujer bajo la influencia, de John Cassavetes. * 1 de octubre: La matanza de Texas, de Tobe Hooper. * 15 de noviembre: El enigma de Gaspar Hauser, de Werner Herzog. * 15 de noviembre: ''Terremoto'', de Mark Robson. * 24 de noviembre: ''Asesinato en el Orient Express'', de Sidney Lumet. * 9 de diciembre: Alicia ya no vive aquí, de Martin Scorsese. * 10 de diciembre: The Towering Inferno (El coloso en llamas o Infierno en la torre), de John Guillermin. * 12 de diciembre: The Godfather Part II, de Francis Ford Coppola. * 15 de diciembre: El jovencito Frankenstein o El joven Frankenstein, de Mel Brooks. * 18 de diciembre: ''El hombre de la pistola de oro'', de Guy Hamilton. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar * Mejor Película: The Godfather Part II. * Mejor Director: Francis Ford Coppola por The Godfather Part II. * Mejor Actor: Art Carney por Harry y Tonto. * Mejor Actriz: Ellen Burstyn por Alicia ya no vive aquí. * Mejor Actor de Reparto: Robert De Niro por The Godfather Part II. * Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Ingrid Bergman por Asesinato en el Orient Express. * Mejor Guion Original: Robert Towne por Chinatown. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película - Drama: El exorcista. * Mejor película - Comedia o musical: American graffiti. * Mejor director: William Friedkin, por El exorcista. * Mejor actor - Drama: Al Pacino, por Serpico. * Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: George Segal, por Un toque de distinción. * Mejor actriz - Drama: Marsha Mason, por Permiso para amar hasta medianoche. * Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Glenda Jackson, por Un toque de distinción. * Mejor guion: William Peter Blatty, por El exorcista. * Mejor serie - Drama: Los Waltons. * Mejor serie - Comedia o musical: All in the Family. Música Noticias * 18 de febrero: Kiss lanza su álbum debut. * Se forma The Ramones, considerada por muchos como la primera banda punk. * Se forma Blondie. * Se forma Cheap Trick. *Se disuelve la banda británica Herman's Hermits *Se forma uno de los grupos pioneros en Post-punk Nightmares in Wax. El cantante de dicha banda sería Pete Burns, quien años más tarde conformaría Dead or Alive. *Se forma la banda Talking Heads. *Se forma el grupo de heavy metal británico Raven. Publicaciones * ABBA: Waterloo. * AC/DC: High Voltage. * Aerosmith: Get Your Wings. * Beach Boys: publican el exitoso álbum doble compilatorio Endless Summer. * Billy Joel: '' Street Life Serenade. * Brian Eno: Here Come The Warm Jets. * Bob Dylan: Planet Waves. * Bob Dylan: Before the Flood. * Cher: Dark Lady, Greatest Hits. * David Bowie: Diamond Dogs. * Deep Purple: Burn. * Deep Purple: Strombringer. * Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Welcome Back My Friends to the Show That Never Ends. * Genesis: The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway. * Jethro Tull: War Child. * John Lennon: Walls and Bridges. * José Luis Perales: El pregón. * Judas Priest: Rocka Rolla. * King Crimson: Starless and Bible Black. * King Crimson: Red. * Kiss: Hotter Than Hell. * Kiss: Kiss. * Kraftwerk: Autobahn. * Módulos: Solo palabras, ''Al ponerse el sol (single 6º). * Módulos: Modulos4 (LP 4º). * Queen: Queen II. * Queen: Sheer Heart Attack. * Ringo Starr: Goodnight Vienna * Rush: Rush. * Scorpions: Fly to the Rainbow. * Sui Generis: Pequeñas anécdotas sobre las Instituciones. * Supertramp: Crime of the Century. * The Rolling Stones: It's Only Rock'n'Roll. * Uriah Heep: Wonderworld * Yes: Tales from Topographic Oceans. * Yes: Relayer. Festival de Eurovisión * Waterloo de ABBA gana por . Festival de la OTI * Sólo canto por cantar de Nydia Caro gana por . Premio Ernst von Siemens * Benjamin Britten. Televisión Premios Nobel right|120px * Física: Martin Ryle y Antony Hewish. * Química: Paul J. Flory. * Medicina: Albert Claude, Christian de Duve y George E. Palade. * Literatura: Eyvind Johnson y Harry Martinson. * Paz: Seán MacBride y Eisaku Satō. * Economía: Gunnar Myrdal y Friedrich Hayek. Véase también * Guerra de Yom Kipur Referencias Enlaces externos *